


Turmoil

by Sierra_Hotel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Triad relationship, wrestling kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Hotel/pseuds/Sierra_Hotel
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Seth's lovers bathe him. That's it. I'm completely open to who and why. Maybe set when he was injured, maybe after intense sex, maybe he's exhausted after a hard match, maybe he's emotionally out of it.I went with emotionally out of it. Poor Seth doesn't remember much but he knows he's being taken care of by people he trusts while he's in a vulnerable head space.





	Turmoil

Seth was pretty out of it but he knew he was in a moving car, lying down in the backseat with his head on someone’s lap. He probably should feel concerned that he didn’t remember getting into the car but all he felt was warm and safe. A hand was stroking his hair and voices were softly speaking to each other, though Seth couldn’t concentrate on the words to make out what they were saying. It had been a hard, emotional few weeks and this was one of the few times he felt relaxed. His friends wouldn’t have let him leave with just anyone and the voices did sound familiar. He was sure he’d place them as soon as he was a little more aware.

“Want me to try to wake him?” It was Renee. He must have his head on her lap with how close her voice sounded. This was wrong. She should be with Dean. Dean needed her.

“I’ll just carry him up when we get there,” That was Dean. He sounded further away, must be driving. What was going on? Them splitting up may have just been a story line but they weren’t supposed to be seen together. Why was he in a car with Dean? With Renee? They had a system so they could spend time together without getting in trouble with Vince and it wasn’t being followed. Seth was very talented at sneaking into Dean and Renee’s hotel room without being seen. "Let him sleep."

“’nee?” His voice sounded terrible. It was rough, like he’d been coughing for hours, and talking made his throat hurt. Was he sick? He would remember if he was sick, wouldn’t he?

The hand stroking his hair paused and Seth heard himself let out a small whine. He was slowly becoming more aware of his body, hadn’t forced his eyes open yet, but he could tell he was sore in many places. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his throat hurt, really everything hurt. The hand resumed its stroking and Seth couldn’t help the happy sigh that slipped through his lips. It felt nice.

“Just relax Sweetie,” Renee’s voice was soft but held that musical quality to it that it did when she was amused. “We’re going to take care of you. We’ve got you.”

Seth obeyed, letting the stroking and the voices soothe him into a light doze. He didn’t know where they were going or what was happening, but he was with people he trusted, people he loved, and for now, he could just enjoy it.

********************************

He must have actually fallen asleep because the next thing Seth was aware of, he was lying on a bed and there was no one touching him. Was he alone? That couldn’t be right. Dean and Renee wouldn’t have brought him here, wherever here was, just to leave him alone. Especially if he was sick. Dean probably would joke about it but he’d never follow through on the threat, and Renee would worry too much to leave him alone. So he might he alone in the room but not actually alone.

Sure enough, moments later he heard footsteps approaching the bed and a hand was in his hair again. Dean, this time. Dean’s touch was always rougher than Renee’s but still just as comforting, just as wanted. He heard himself let out a happy moan that made Dean give a low chuckle. He’d always loved people stroking his hair, especially when he was tired, or sore, or sick, or sad, and with the new story line of their feud, there wasn’t many opportunities for it to happen.

"You back with us?" he heard Dean ask and he tried, he really tried, to open his eyes but they were so heavy and Dean's fingers were doing such a good job lulling him back to sleep. "I need you to stay with me Princess," he could hear the amusement in Dean's voice and he managed to let out a huff to show his annoyance at the nickname. He actually didn't mind it from Dean, who always said it with affection, but not letting Dean know he liked it was part of their game. He suspected Dean already knew.

Renee's voice called out from somewhere but Seth couldn't make out what she'd said. He did make out Dean telling her that he'd be right there and, not wanting to be left alone again, he tried to grab on to Dean. The problem was he still couldn't force his eyes to open and his arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"It's alright," Dean's hand grabbed his and Seth felt a gentle squeeze. "I'm not leaving you." He shouldn't be surprised Dean knew his exact fears.

"Wha ha'pn?" he finally managed to ask. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Dean and felt fear rising in him again.

"You're okay," Dean reassured him quickly and Seth relaxed. Dean wouldn't promise him he was fine if he wasn't. "We will tell you what happened but can you wait a bit? Renee has a bath ready for you and you might start to remember on your own when you're less out of it." Dean was rambling a bit, which made Seth uneasy again. Dean always rambled when there was a situation he didn't know how to deal with and, apparently whatever had happened was one of those situations. "I'm going to help you up and get you to the bathroom, alright?"

Seth grunted his approval and felt arms slide underneath him. When Dean said help, he apparently meant practically carry because Seth was sure his feet weren't touching the ground. He knew they'd reached the bathroom when he felt the heat of the steam against his skin, letting out a small moan at just the idea of what the hot water would do for his sore body. A hand gently cupped his cheek and he leaned in to the touch, trusting Dean to keep him upright.

“I’m going to help take your clothes off so you can get in the bath, alright Sweetie?” Renee’s voice was so close Seth was sure if he could lift his hand, he’d feel her right in front of him. “Dean will make sure you don’t fall. Just let us do most of the work. We both know you’re hurting so don’t try to do too much.” Her voice may have been soft and soothing but Seth could hear the underlying warning to her words. Disobeying Renee was never a good idea.

He felt hands pulling at the bottom of his shirt and he knew he would have jumped at the suddenness of the touch if he’d had the energy. Dean chuckled in his ear but before Seth could make any kind of protest, his arms were being manhandled and his shirt was being pulled over his head. Renee, and he knew it was Renee because Dean was behind him, was being gentle but moving still hurt and he couldn’t supress the small hisses of pain. Renee apologized every time and he hated that he was making her feel bad. She was just trying to help. His pants came off a little easier, as Dean just lifted him up slightly so Renee could slide them off, and then he was being lifted into Dean’s strong arms before gently being set in the tub. And it was wonderful.

“Just relax for a bit Princess,” Dean told him. “We’ll be right here.”

“And don’t you dare try to move too much,” Renee warned him. “I’m going to put a cold facecloth over your eyes. That should help them feel better.”

Seth grunted his acknowledgement, content to let the hot water work its magic on his sore body. It was another few moments before he felt a cool cloth cover his eyes and, of course, Renee was right. In only a few minutes of being in the tub, he was already feeling a lot more alert and his body was slowly beginning to feel right again. He didn’t try to move though, not stupid enough to dare defy Renee when she was in caretaker mode. Usually he left that up to Dean, who would fight her every order.

Without having to open his eyes, Seth could picture them both watching him. Dean would be seated on the bathroom counter and Renee would be standing in between his legs, leaning back into Dean’s chest. Dean was probably resting his chin on her shoulder, maybe kissing her cheek or neck occasionally, and it should probably make him feel a little weird to have two people standing there watching him in the bathtub, but he loved them and they were taking care of him. It didn’t feel weird at all.

Not quite sure how much time had passed since he’d gotten in, but he heard movement and then the cloth was being removed from his eyes. He blinked instinctively, happy that his eyes were finally able to open. It wasn’t much and they were still sore, but he could make out Renee’s face smiling at him with Dean hovering behind her. His whole body was responding better now that he was more relaxed but he didn’t argue when Renee began to wet his hair with the shower nozzle. He just let his eyes drift shut and enjoyed the feeling of her washing his hair.

A cloth, possibly the same one that had been on his eyes, started moving along his chest and he cracked his eyes open to find Dean kneeling beside Renee, carefully running the soaped-up cloth along his body as Renee washed his hair. They hadn’t just run him a bath to soothe his sore body; they were actually giving him a bath. He could complain, he had the energy to do that now, but it felt so good. He also didn’t want them to leave, not when he still had no idea what had happened for him to end up so out of it in the first place. He really needed answers but Dean was right. They could wait until later; as long as he did get some eventually.

“Close your eyes again Sweetie,” Renee held up the nozzle to show she was ready to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Seth immediately obeyed, earning yet another chuckle from Dean and a soft pat on the cheek from Renee. As she rinsed his hair, Dean resumed his movements with the cloth and Seth was again struck with the feeling of how right it felt to trust them both in such a vulnerable state.

It was really relaxing and Seth felt almost normal again. There was some lingering soreness in his muscles and his eyes were still bothering him, but other than that, he felt like himself. It was a good spell to be under and he hated to break it but he also wanted answers. And he wouldn't complain if the night ended with the three of them in bed together. 

"Ready to get out?" It was like Renee had read his mind. He opened his eyes to find Dean waiting with a huge towel, ready to dry him off.

The bath had done its trick as Seth slowly eased himself out of the tub, knowing there was no way he would have been able to do that earlier. He stepped toward Dean, who wrapped the towel around him and began to dry him off, refusing to let Seth take the towel for himself. Renee had a second towel ready for his hair, taking over for Dean as the latter moved to pick up a pair of pajamas Seth hadn't noticed had been laid out on the counter. Once Renee was finished with his hair, Dean helped him get dressed as he ignored Seth's protests that he could do it himself. Then they led Seth back to the bedroom, sat him on the edge of the bed, and Renee sat behind him as she began to brush his hair. All three of them were well aware of how much of a mess his hair would be if he went to bed without brushing it.

"How you feeling Sweetie?" Renee asked, fingers nimble in his hair as she tied it back for him. "You feel up to talking?"

"I feel a lot better," Seth turned so he could smile at her. His voice was still rough, throat still sore, but he did feel better.

"Good," she returned the smile. "Let's get comfy. Then we'll talk."

Seth didn't protest when he ended up in the middle but it felt a little strange. Normally Dean was in the middle and both Renee and Seth would curl up against his sides and use his shoulders as pillows. Instead Seth was the one in the middle with Renee pressed against his side while Dean was sitting on his other side, leaving a few inches of space between their bodies. Seth sent him a small pout but all that got him was yet another chuckle.

"Anything coming back to ya?" Dean asked instead of moving closer.

Seth closed his eyes and tried to remember. He'd snuck into their hotel room last night so he'd woken up early enough to sneak out without worrying about getting caught by overeager fans, worked out with Cesaro and Bayley, grabbed lunch with Finn, then went to the arena for the show. But he couldn't remember actually doing anything once he got there, even though he knew he'd been scripted for a few segments. Had something happened to change everything? Was he in trouble?

"I...I don't," he admitted. "Nothing after I got to the arena. Can you guys please just tell me what's going on?"

"We will," Renee assured him. "We just wanted to know where to start and if you had any specific questions."

Seth shook his head, having nothing to go on to know what questions she may have expected him to ask. Her hand was in his, gently rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand in a soothing manner. Her weight against his side was a comforting presence but Dean holding himself apart from them was unnerving him. It wasn't like Dean to deny him and Renee physical contact.

"Okay," he could tell Renee was hesitating and it made him nervous, though he refused to show it. "Since you don't remember, I guess the first thing you should know is you were checked out by the docs and you're fine. They did say your memory might be a little fuzzy but that was normal."

"Did I fuck up?" That was his main concern now that he knew he wasn't injured. He hated making mistakes but it was even worse to think that he could have completely messed up his and Dean's story line. It was hard enough as it was; they didn't need him screwing things up and having to figure out a way to fix it.

Renee squeezed his hand but it wasn't her that answered. "They fucked up," Dean was angry and Seth was sure if he hadn't been in bed with them, the older man would be pacing around the room. "Their fucking story line bullshit and the shit they're making us say. What happened is on them."

"Dean," Renee's tone held a warning to it but Seth wanted him to keep talking. He was starting to get some flashes of memory: of being filmed running around the arena, of kicking a door, of chasing Dean through the crowd. So they'd finally fought tonight. Their promos had been intense since Dean's turn and it took a toll on all three of them, most nights found them curled up together in bed needing the reassurance that nothing had changed off screen. Had they refused to go along with something? "Sweetie, you were already a little out of it when you came through the curtain. It was a hard night and you'll see when you watch it back, a lot of stuff was said. A couple of the writers pulled you both aside to talk about plans for next week and..."

"They fucking gave you a mental breakdown," Dean spat, ignoring Renee's repremand again. "One minute I was arguing with them over the script and the next you were grabbing my arm because you couldn't breathe. You really fucking scared me Princess."

"Sorry," Seth said softly. He didn't remember any of that but it made sense with how he was feeling. His eyes were sore and dry as if he'd been crying, his throat sore from crying, his chest tight from panicked breaths, muscles aching from clenching them. He'd broken down in front of everyone.

Renee's fingers cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. "You're alright," she said. "No one else saw anything. We took care of it. No one's being punished for what happened. The only thing that's changing is they're rewriting some parts of the promos for next week. And they're going to have someone checking in on both your mental states going forward, which they should have been doing all along."

Everything she said added up but still felt wrong. Or maybe just off somehow. He could admit that he'd been struggling to find the rage necessary for his promos, to pretend he wanted to hurt Dean in the ring, to hear Dean's promos, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that he'd reached a breaking point. But if that was the reason, why was Dean being so distant now?

"Come closer?" he requested softly, holding his free hand out to Dean. He saw the struggle in the blue eyes before Dean took his hand and slid closer to him and Renee. "D?"

"Didn't know if you'd want me so close when you heard what happened," Dean admitted. "Those assholes might be writing the words but I'm the one saying them. I'm the one who keeps hurting you because they keep telling me to."

"Not you fault," Seth was cut off by a yawn, which at least made Dean smile. He couldn't fall alseep now. There was still a lot of things they needed to talk about, that Dean obviously needed to talk about, and sleep could wait.

The other two disagreed, obviously, since they gently manhandled him until they were all laying under the covers. Renee was curled into his side, using his shoulder as a pillow, and Dean was a solid presence at his back, being the big spoon and making him feel safe. It wouldn't take him long to fall asleep like this and Seth knew that they both knew it. Dirty tactics.

"Sleep Seth," Dean's voice was quiet, so close Seth could feel his breath against his ear. "Everything else can wait til tomorrow."

"And we will all talk tomorrow," Renee added.

No one dared to argue with her.


End file.
